The Lost Mattress! Loud House style
by DarthFlores
Summary: Lincoln is having trouble sleeping on his old mattress, so Leni and Lana go buy him a new one, but Lynn takes the credit. But it turns out that may have not been a good idea and now they have to get it back. Part 1 of the Sponge House one-shots


**Author's note: Hello people, I'm trying to write some Loud House fanfiction, basically I will be doing a series of one-shots about the Loud House and theses will be based on my favorite episodes of Spongebob. So I'm remaking some Spongebob episodes with Loud House characters. On a side note, I will be making Leni a little bit smarter than canon but not too much. But before we begin, I do not own the Loud House, all rights go to Chris Savino and I don't own Spongebob, all rights go to Stephen Hillengburg.**

 **So let us begin.**

It was morning in the Loud House, Leni and Lynn were the first to get up. Leni was crurrently wondering what to spend her money on.

"Jeez with all that money I've saved up from working at Gus' Games and Grub with Lori, I don't know what to buy." said leni.

"We get it Leni, you have a job, I'm still shocked that you were able to get a job, especially when your not the sharpest tool in the shed." snapped Lynn.

"I may be dumb, but I know how to cook, plus it also helps when one of your sisters is working there." said Leni. Leni then got out her money and flipped it "Oh how that makes me happy."

"Show off." muttered Lynn.

Just then Lincoln came by wearing his day-to-day clothes, looking like he had been beaten up, and went into the bathroom. When he got there he started to brush his teeth.

"Linky, boy am I glad to see you, how about you and I go to the mall and maybe I can buy you something. like a video game, a new comic, or other things you like?" asked leni.

Lincoln then finished brushing his teeth "Not in the mood Leni, I'm in a lot of pain right now."

"What's wrong Linky?" Leni then tapped Lincoln's back making him drop his toothbrush.

"Oh you made me drop my toothbrush, move aside will you, can't a guy get a little space now?" snapped Lincoln.

Leni, with tears in her eyes says "I'm sorry Linky."

"Harsh" laughed Lynn.

Lincoln then went to grab his toothbrush when he felt his back snap "ow! my back!"

"Are you hurt Linky?" asked Leni.

"No! I'm just double over in pain, fighting back tears in my eyes because of a new dance craze!" shouted Lincoln.

"Oh good because for a second I thought you were hurt." Leni said in relief.

"I am hurt you idiot!" Lincoln snapped at Leni. He then sees tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Leni. It's just my back is killing me. It's my old, lumpy mattress. It's like sleeping on a rock." Lincoln then sighed and left down stairs.

"Poor Linky. What are we going to do Lynn?" Leni asked Lynn.

Lynn then laughed a little bit "Why do anything? I like the new Lincoln. He yells at you a lot more.'

"I'm, like, serious Lynn." said Leni.

"So am I."

"We should get Linky a new mattress and surprise him with it as a gift. Then he won't act like Lori anymore!" suggested Leni.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Lori from her room.

"Do you seriously want me to waste my training regimen time to get a mattress for weak Linc? Thanks, but no thanks!" Lynn then left to her room.

Later Leni, Lori, Lana, Luna, and Luan were in Vanzilla. Lori was dropping Leni and Lana off at the Mattress store while her, Luna, and Luan went to the mall across the street.

"Alright we're here." announced Lori.

"You two call us when your done looking for Lincoln's new mattress." said Luna as Leni and Lana got out of the car.

"Yeah just make sure you don't 'sleep' on the job. Hahaha." everyone groaned. "Waite, make sure you two take 'mattress' into your own hands. Hahaha!"

"Please stop Luan." said Lana.

"Waite I got like seven more." said Luan as Lori drove across the street.

Leni and Lana then walked into the mattress store.

"Thanks once again for coming with me Lana." said Leni.

"No problem Leni. I always wanted to go to a mattress store." said Lana

When they went inside they were amazed by how big it looked on the inside.

"I've never seen so many mattresses before." said Leni.

"I'll say." said Lana.

"How many do you think there are?" Leni asked Lana.

Lana then looked around and said with a smile "Forty."

"There's plenty more than that." said the manager. "Come try them out. Find one you like."

After thirty minute of looking for a perfect mattress, Lana found the perfect one. It was incredibly soft and a it almost made her go to sleep. They had found Lincoln's new mattress.

After signing some forums and paying for the mattress, Leni called Lori over and with the help of four sisters managed to tied the mattress to the roof of Vanzilla.

One ride home later, they were already at the house.

"Alright dudes, Lincoln is at Clydes for the rest of the day so that mean we have enough time to take Lincoln's new mattress to his room, go dump his old one at the dump and surprise him." said Luna.

Lori then looked over at Leni and Lana. "Why don't you two go and make Lincoln's card, we already signed it, you two just go and put the finishing touches."

"Okay Lori." said Lana.

"Just don't try and 'mattress' it up. Hahaha." laughed Luan.

"That wasn't even a good one Luan." said Luna. "Now come on, let's go get this mattress over to Lincoln's room." Lori, Luna, and Luan then lifted the mattress and went inside the house.

 _20 minutes later_

Lynn had just got back from practice and was ready to watch some t.v. when she saw Lincoln's old mattress outside the house. When she got inside, she saw Leni and Lana giggling and drawing on a piece of paper. Just then she saw Lori, Luna, and Luan come down the stairs with triumphant smiles.

"What are you two doing?" asked Lynn.

"Oh we're making Linky a card to go with his new mattress!" Leni then held up the card.

"Oh I see what your doing. Trying to get on the rents good side by giving Lincoln a new mattress." Lynn then grabbed the card from Leni and wrote on it. "There I signed it from all of us."

"Hey, you didn't help pay!" said Lana.

"Oh, that's okay, as long as Linky is happy with his new mattress." said Leni.

"Well Lynn, given how you took some of the credit for doing nothing, the least you can do is help me, Luna, and Luan drive his old mattress to the dump." said Lori.

"Ha jokes on you, I can do that by myself." said Lynn. Lynn then attached the old mattress to a wagon and attached it to her bike and went off to the dump.

"She has nothing to prove, so why is she doing this?' asked Luna.

"My guess is to get on the rents good side." said Luan.

 _Later at night_

Lincoln groans as he gets to bed "Another night on my old lumpy mattress." Lincoln then lays down only to realize how comfortable it is. 'That's odd, my mattress feels comfortable and cozy." Lincoln then fell asleep.

Leni, Lana, and Lynn then barged into Lincoln's room "SURPRISE!"

"What's going on?' asked Lincoln.

"We noticed how miserable you were on your lumpy, old mattress." started Leni.

"So I suggested we get you a new one." said Lynn.

"I thought it was your idea." Lana whispered to Leni.

Lincoln then gritted his teeth and his fury was going up "So where's my old mattress then?"

"Don't worry Lincoln, I took care of that personally, too. I used my bike to haul it away to the dump." said Lynn.

Lincoln then jumped on Lynn "ALL MY COMICS WERE IN THAT MATTRESS!"

"What! Haven't you ever heard of a book shelf?' asked Lynn.

"NO!" Lincoln then passed out.

"And we got you this card." Lana then held up the card.

"Are there any comics in it?" asked Lincoln.

"No." replied Lana.

Lincoln faints again.

 _Later at the hospital._

The Loud Family were at the hospital worrying about Lincoln.

"Is it serious doctor? Will Linky make it alright?" asked Leni.

"Lincoln is in a comic-coma. only the return of his comics will save his life." said the doctor.

"It's all Leni's fault. Getting Lincoln a new mattress was her idea" said Lynn.

"I knew it." said Lana.

"Not so fast," said Rita coming in holding up the card for Lincoln "this card says 'This was all my idea. Love Lynn Loud jr.' If Lincoln doesn't pull through I'm pulling you from all your sports team and I'm sending you to-"

"Military school?" Lynn said hopefully.

"Ms. Bluelungs School for very, very cute little girls!" said Rita.

"Ooh... you did this" Lynn said pointing to Leni "If you don't get Lincoln's mattress back from the dump, I am going to murd" Rita then cleared her throat "Help you do it myself."

"Wow she really does care." said Lana.

 _Later at the Dump._

"What a dump!" exclaimed Lana.

"We got to get in there Lynn," suggested Leni "Lincoln is counting on us."

Lana then noticed something familiar over the fence "Hey, Leni, isn't that the mattress over there?" Lana asked pointing to said mattress.

Leni then took a good look at it and said "Terrific, Lana, you found it!"

"What? Where? Lemme see. Where?" asked Lynn.

Leni then pointed towards it "There is is Lynn, underneath that really big guard dog."

Lynn then looked at the guard dog sleeping on Lincoln's mattress, he looked like a Rottweiler mixed with a German Shepherd mixed with an American Pit Bull Terrier, 3 of the most dangerous dog breeds mixed in one. "Oh, that figures. Hey Leni, take a closer look to see if that's the real deal"

Leni then took a closer look at the mattress "Well, that's Linky's mattress, alright. Let's go get it."

"Okay, here's the plan: you two quietly go in there, remove the mattress out from the guard dog without... waking... the dog." Lynn said to Leni and Lana

"Why not?" asked Lana "I wanna pet it."

"Because that would be rude, Lana." said Leni.

"And nothing's meaner than a junkyard dog. He'll eat you alive!" said Lynn.

"Hey, wait a minute,what are you gonna do?" asked Lana.

"Oh, I've got the most important job." said Lynn "I'm going to keep watch to make sure it's safe."

"Gee, thanks sis." said Lana.

"My pleasure. Now let's get a move on." said Lynn.

Lynn then giggled a little bit once Leni and Lana started climbing the fence.

Lana then made it to the top of the fence only to see Leni sitting there "Ah, isn't it beautiful, Lana? You can see everything from up here."

"WOW!" Lana exclaimed in amazement.

"What are those two morons doing up there?" Lynn whispered to herself.

"Her, Lana, I think I can see our house from here." said Leni.

"Where? I can't see it." said Lana.

All that ruckus then caused the fence to flip around to where Lynn was is inside and Leni & Lana are out side.

"WOW!" exclaimed both Leni and Lana. The two of them then laughed.

"Let's do it again." suggested Lana.

"What did you idiots do?" asked an angry Lynn.

"Lynn, what are you doing there?" asked Lana. "You were suppose to keep watch"

"Yeah, and you woke up the guard dog too." said Leni.

"I didn't do it" Lynn said "You two blockheads woke..." Lynn then heard growling behind her "... the... dog."

Lynn then screamed as the dog attacked her.

 _Meanwhile at the hospital._

"They should've been back by now." said Lynn Sr.

"Maybe they hit traffic on their way to the Dump?" suggested Rita.

"Or they got eaten up by the guard dog, Hunter." suggested Lucy.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed both Lynn Sr. and Rita.

Lucy then turned off the light, got out her flashlight and then told them about Hunter the guard dog "Legend says that Hunter wasn't born naturally through love like all dogs, but was bred by the owner of the junkyard, Tom... um I forgot his last name. Any ways Tom the owner bred Hunter from the most aggressive dog breeds out there to make the most dangerous and loyal guard dog. He spends his nights, watching over the junkyard and eating any of it's trespassers. Leni, Lana, and Lynn are goners by now." Lucy then turned the lights back on.

Rita was shocked "I sent my babies to their death!" she then broke down crying.

"Relax mom, it's just Lucy being a creep again." said Lori. "I'll go and check up on them to see if their okay."

"I'll go too bruh" said Luna.

"No you stay here with Luan." ordered Lori "Somebody has to keep mom and dad sane."

"Are you saying my puns are terrible?" asked Luan.

"Yes!" said everyone in the room.

"I'll go too, it might be a fun experience and plus you'll need a brains for this rescue mission." said Lisa.

"I'll go too," said Lola, everyone gasped knowing how Lola didn't like to get her hands dirty. "Lincoln's life is at stake and also Lana's, if anyone should help rescue them, it should be me."

"That's brave of you Lola." said Rita. "But I just can't let you two go, it's too dangerous."

"I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry." said Lori.

"I'm coming too. I have unfinished business to deal with Hunter." said Lucy.

"Poo-poo." Lily said.

"No Lily you stay here with mom and dad." said Lori giving Lily to Luna.

Lola then went to Lincoln's unconscious body, "Don't worry Lincoln, we'll get your comics back and save you." Lola then kissed Lincoln's cheek and left with Lori, Lisa, and Lucy.

 _Back at the Dump_

Leni and Lana are wearing ski masks and climb down a rope to get to the other side of the fence.

Leni then got out a walkie talkie "dog-bait to retriever. Dog-bait to retriever. We're in. Out."

"Retriever to dog-bait, stay in. Don't go out." said Lynn on the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Understood!" said Leni.

"Look, your at the far side of the dump, right?" asked. Lynn

"Affirmative!" said Leni.

"Good! Then make lots of noise to draw the guard dog away from the mattress so I can retrieve it." said Lynn.

"Affirmative, out!" Leni then turned to Lana "Oh so that's why she calls herself retriever."

"Why are we called Dog-bait?" asked Lana.

"I dunno." said Leni. She and Lan get out wooden stcks and pans and begin to make noise to draw out the dog.

Lana noticed the guard dog growling at them "Um, Leni. I think I know why our code name Dog-bait."

The guard dog was about to attack Lana when he noticed her wooden stick and got excited.

"Oh of course Leni, he's still a dog." said Lana. "Here boy, go fetch." Lana then threw the wooden stick away and the dog went after it.

Lynn then walks up to the mattress "Coast is clear Lynn, now to get Lincoln's comics, get Leni and Lana out of here, and take credit for this mission. You are a genius." Lynn said talking to herself. Just then a wooden stick hit Lynn on the head. "Ouch. What the...? Hey, I needed a wooden spoon. I'll just keep it safe from harm in my back pocket." Lynn then placed the spoon in her back pocket. "And now for the comics, OUCH!" Lynn then sees the dog biting her behind. "I should've known."

The guard dog then proceeds to attack Lynn again.

 _Meanwhile at Vanzilla_

"How long until we get there?" asked Lola.

"Only ten more minute Lola." said Lucy.

"Well I can't wait to put our plan into effect." said Lisa.

"What's our plan again?" asked Lola.

"Get to the Dump, rescue Leni, Lana & Lynn, defeat Hunter the dog, get Lincoln's comics, and wake him up from his coma." said Lisa.

"This is the greatest rescue mission ever." said Lucy.

"RESCUE MISSION! RESCUE MISSION! RESCUE MISSION!" chanted Lola, Lucy, and Lisa.

Lola then proceeded stick her head out the window. "Hurry up Lori!"

"Hey calm down, refilling Vanzilla with gas takes time." said Lori.

 _Meanwhile at the Dump_

Lynn then looked up and saw that dawn is breaking. "Alright, you two, what's the hold up?"

"We feel silly." Leni said in the portable potty.

"Come on, do it for Lincoln." said Lynn.

"Okay." Leni and Lana then got out of the portable potty dressed is steak costumes. "Can you explain the plan again, Lynn?"

"Sure but first put on this cologne." Lynn said while handing them the cologne.

Leni then read the label "Steak sauce?" she then shrugged her shoulders and puts some of the sauce on.

"Okay, so you are dressed as choice cuts. you go in there and yell 'Trick or Treat!' the dog will realize that he forgot to stock up on Halloween candy, he'll leave to buy some then we take the mattress."

"Gimme that cologne" Lana said as she starts to rub some on herself.

"Now get tin there." said Lynn.

"Happy Halloween, Lynn." Leni says as Lana and her enter the junkyard.

"I am not going to get hurt this time." said Lynn. She then heard someone clear their throat. When she looked around she saw Lori standing in front of Vanzilla. She gave her a disapproving look. "Don't give me that look, I've been chewed enough today!"

"Well you could have at least called u to tell us your fine. Me, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa drove from the hospital to here to rescue you guys." said Lori.

Lynn then looked behind Lori at Vanzilla. "Then where are Lucy, Lola, and Lisa."

Lori then looked behind her then looked over at Lynn to see Lucy, Lola, and Lisa going in the Junkyard. "Dang it."

Lucy, Lola, and Lisa were searching in the junkyard until Lola found Lincoln's old mattress.

"Guys there it is, right under that mean looking dog." said Lola.

"Hunter, my arch nemesis." said Lucy.

Hunter then got off the mattress and went over to the younger loud siblings.

"Got any ideas Lisa?" asked Lola.

"You can use your intimidating stature to scare off Hunter." said Lisa.

Lola then walked closer to hunter and glared at him only for Hunter to growl at her.

"AH TOO SCARY!" screamed Lola.

Lucy then got out a dog biscuit from her pocket "Here boy, go fetch it."

Hunter then went after the dog treat.

"That was great Lucy." praised Lisa. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I watch animal planet from time to time." said Lucy.

"Hey guys." said Leni walking up to them

"Trick or treat!" said Lana.

"Oh, hey guys, I did't recognized you." said Lucy.

"But why are you two dressed like meat?" asked Lisa.

"Not just meat, we're choice cuts!"said Leni. "Right Lynn?"

"Oh, I give up." Lynn then saw hunter growling at her. "Oh come on." Lynn then got attacked by Hunter again only for the dog to get bored and head back to the junkyard.

 _Later_

"Well that's the last of Lincoln's comics we put in this plastic container we got at Wal-mart." said Lola as she place the plastic container in the trunk of Vanzilla.

"Wow you guys think of everything." said Lana.

"That's the last of the bandages and disinfectants from the first aid kit we also got from Wal-Mart!" said Lisa as she finished putting bandages on Lynn.

"yeah we do think of everything." said Lori.

"Thank heavens you guys came in and saved us." said Leni.

"Don't thank heavens thank Lori, She insisted on a rescue mission." said Lucy.

 _Later at the Hospital_

Leni, Lana, Lynn, Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa got back to the hospital with a container holding Lincoln's comics. leni then opened the container and placed it near Lincoln.

Lincoln immediately woke up. "My comics." Lincoln then turned to Leni. "Thanks for getting me my comics back."

"Oh don't thank me, thanks Lana, Lynn, Lori, Lucy, Lola, and Lisa for the the help." said Leni. "I'm sorry, Linky, I should've asked you first about the mattress instead of jumping to conclusions."

"I'm sorry too. I should've told you guys about it before all this happened." said Lincoln. He then proceeded to give Leni a hug "But thank you so much for getting me a new mattress Leni, you, Lana, and Lynn are the best."

"Um Lincoln, to be honest, I didn't help pay for it, I just took the credit so don't thank. I don't deserve it." said Lynn.

"But yet you still went back to the dump to get my comics back, that shows how much of a good sister you are." said Lincoln.

"I only went back there because mom told me too, I was only trying to do whats best for me." said Lynn.

"But at least you did the helped out, and thus you have my thanks." said Lincoln.

"But Lincoln..." started Lynn.

"Just take my thanks will you." said Lincoln.

"Okay." Lynn then hugged Lincoln.

"Well come on son, there's a new mattress that needs to be slept on." said Lynn Sr.

"Can't wait." said Lincoln. "Oh by the way, who got me this container for my comics."

"Oh that would be me." said Lola. "And before you ask, there is a favor in return."

 _Later at night._

"Ahh, I love this new mattress. Well folks, i learned that you always have to do the right thing, but not take credit for something you didn't do." Lincoln says to the viewers. "Now if you excuse I got some sleeping to do."

"Lincoln! stop talking to the fourth wall and go to sleep." said Lola.

"Also you might not want to let your little sibling sleep with you on your new mattress on the first night." Lincoln then turned off the light and went to sleep on his new mattress. Though it's slightly ruined with Lola being there.

 **The End!**

 **I'd like to thank deviant artist eagc7, for giving me the idea for Spongebob inspired Loud house fanfics. Go check him out on deviantart. And let me know which Spongebob episode you'd like me to remake with Loud House characters. Until then this is Issac Flores signing out.**


End file.
